1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and in particular to an image extraction apparatus comprising a global positioning system (GPS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, bird watching equipment comprises a binoculars and an illustrated handbook. The binoculars facilitate bird observation while illustrated handbooks can aid in category recognition. Illustrated handbooks, however, are typically large and hard to carry.
Apparatuses integrating digital photography and telephotography are disclosed, shooting and storing images in a memory unit, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,027, 4,571,628, and 6,088,053 patents. Those disclosures, however, can only shoot images but cannot immediately recognize bird categories.
Thus, an image extraction apparatus capable of telephotography and image recognition is desirable.